Ayda Clarke
Introduction Ayda Clarke was a former Trooper in the San Andreas State Police, after previously joining the now-defunct Los Santos Police Department. She wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, as he was an Officer for the LSPD. Biography Ayda was dating former SecuroServ agent Jack Deakins. She met Jack whilst he was unconscious lying on the floor outside the Vanilla Unicorn, and in his confused state referred to her as an angel. Jack referred to Ayda as "my Angel" ever since. Freddy and Fanny Price Shooting On February 26, 2018, Freddy Price attacked Mission Row Police Station whilst Ayda was awaiting field training with Johnny Dazzler. Price injured Dazzler and Tom Ford using an automatic pistol before Ayda opened fire with her AR-15 rifle to incapacitate him. Freddy was critically injured and sent to Pillbox Hill Medical Center and put on life-support. Freddy's wife Fanny Price was also at the scene of the gunfight and caught in the cross-fire, accidentally being shot by Ayda during the incident. Ayda was therefore placed on administrative leave from the SASP, pending an investigation for firing upon an unarmed civilian. The case was supposed to go to trial but never did because of a lack of evidence on the State's side. SecuroServ Kidnapping On March 6, 2018, SecuroServ led by Freddy Price kidnapped Ayda and her boyfriend, Jack Deakins, when meeting with Frank Murdock at Mirror Park. Upon meeting with Frank, a blue and white box truck pulled up beside them and opened its back door. SecuroServ agents, Mike Lemonade, Frank Murdock and Jeffrey Connors, got out of a separate vehicle and held them up forcing them to drop their cell phones and pistols. Afterward, they were placed in the box truck and transported to the top of Mt. Chiliad. Freddy Price then drove the box truck off of the top of the mountain. Although Ayda managed to survive with severe injuries and amnesia, her boyfriend Jack Deakins died in the resulting explosion. Police Department Ayda was promoted to Trooper on April 22, 2018, but was demoted back down to Cadet status by May 2. On May 4, 2018, she handed her gun and badge to Dazzler for the last time and resigned from the SASP, citing that previous trauma and her life's events had become too much for her. She found that she just wasn't cut out for being a trooper considering what had happened to her recently. Street Dreams On May 16, 2018, Ayda was given her keys by Maxine Devereux to work at Street Dreams. They were eventually revoked in late July when Mav re-acquired the business and fired a majority of the staff. Learning About Her Parents While working at Street Dreams, Ayda wanted to learn more about her mother, Carmella Clarke - who had disappeared when Ayda was one year old. She asked her coworker Tidus Martel to look into it, as he had indicated he was able to get access to relevant records. Tidus picked her up on July 10, 2018 and brought her to the Kortz Center. Once there, he gave her a folder with documents that indicated that Carmella was murdered, but there wasn't enough evidence to make an arrest. Despite Edward's claims of not knowing the location during the interrogation, Ayda recognized it as the place that he said was where he proposed to Carmella. Tidus gave her a bottle of scotch to help her cope with what she learned, and she texted Legs demanding to meet. She threw the folder at him, drunkenly saying that the PD can't do anything right, pointing out how Jack, her mother, and Frank Murdock were all murdered without any arrests made, despite the murderers being obvious. Legs tried to calm her down, but was told "you're not my brother when you're on duty" - the last words she said to him in person. She later got a meeting with Maxine, who successfully did calm her down - telling her not to let the decisions of others influence her own and not to regret her time as a Trooper because of her father. Maxine spoke with her at length, hinting to Ayda that she was involved in more than just Street Dreams and that she wanted Ayda alongside her. Death On July 21, 2018 Ayda went to meet up with Maxine, where there the tables quickly turned. Maxine told Ayda to not "hold her breath", then stabbed Ayda whilst saying sorry profusely. She then left her on the staircase where they had met up to bleed out. Cameras later reported a woman fleeing the area and Ayda's vehicle left there. Ayda was found by troopers and confirmed to be dead on the scene due to her brachial artery being cut. Funeral Ayda's funeral was held on August 5th 2018. It drew a large crowd - Legs, Church, Jessi Vara, Tidus Martel, Director Dazzler, Senior Trooper Leonard, Senior Trooper Klamar, Cadet Thomas, Jerry, Dan Dorfman, Luke Walker, James Clifford, Bruce Greenwell, Jeffrey Connors, Baada Ka, Jay Reign, AJ Thomson, Jadyn Caesar, James Graveson, Timmy Fletcher, Madam Ming, and Yu-Jen Gwisin all showed up to pay their respects. Legs opened with a speech about how he and Ayda came to call each other siblings. Church followed with some words about how Ayda touched many people, saying she didn't deserve her fate and that despite how unlikely their relationship was, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Jerry walked up next, and spoke about how he yelled at Ayda often, but she would just hug and thank him for his work. He then said he didn't do cop funerals, but he made an exception for Ayda - not because he doesn't care, but because it'd be "way too damn many" if he did. Walker shared that Ayda had saved his life, then left her favorite flavor of lollipop on her grave. Dan spoke about how Ayda wanted to be a police officer because her father was one, and how he had introduced her to the director. He went on to speak about how he was sad when he learned she left the force, but happy she might find something else to find fulfillment. Dazzler gave a speech about how Ayda was a warrior, someone who would run towards danger to help, then left a pair of Aviators on her grave. Legs approached once again, apologizing for not being there to protect her and promising that he'd do what he could to prevent it from happening again, echoing the words in her final letter to him: "anything and everything". After that, the following were left at her grave: * From Legs, his Ammu-Nation hat * From Thomas, a root beer lollipop * From Jessi, a Ring Pop * From Clifford, a key to the Mesa * From Graveson, a flower * From Bruce, a whale keychain and a whispered admission that he put Mav up to ordering her murder * From Yu-Jen Gwisin, two strange coins Two months later, Nancy Flutterbottom finally visited Ayda's grave, as she couldn't be there for the funeral. She apologized to Ayda for being unable to prevent her death, for not being there for Legs, and for not coming sooner. She left a white flower and a metal High Priestess card. Fun Facts * Ayda earned the nickname "Murder Titty" after being attacked by a murder kitty (cougar) because she had stuffed her bra with M&M's and chips * She was also given the nickname "Officer Bail" after a biker named Crow on a traffic stop asked for bail, turning it into a joke where he would ask for bail every time he would see her External Links * Files from Tidus's folder ** Missing Persons Report ** Incident Report ** Transcript of Edward Clarke Interrogation ** Autopsy Report for Carmella Clarke ** Case File for the Murder of Carmella Clarke ** SAN News Report * The Death of Ayda Lynn Clarke * Homicide Report 2018.07.21 Clarke, Ayda Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters